Le jeu du chat et de la souris
by MissladyShadow
Summary: Deux nouvelles histoires sur le thème de Miraculous, où quand l'obsession de certains fan de Ladybug tourne au cauchemar pour la jeune-fille. Adrien saura t-il sauver sa Lady à temps ? ( résumé plus long à l'intérieur )
1. prologue

Le chantage prologue

Adrien attendait à l'extérieur d'Agreste compagnie l'arrivé de son chauffeur. Ce soir là le Gorille était vraiment très en retard, tout le monde avait quitté les bureaux à cette heure de la nuit. Tout le monde ? Pas vraiment, Marinette avait encore beaucoup de travaille. Adrien l'aperçut à son bureau de l'extérieur. Il pensait qu'il serait plus prudent que la jeune-femme rentre avec lui dès que son chauffeur arriverait.

Enfin, il vit la lumière de son bureau s'éteindre signe qu'elle avait fini son travail du jour. Adrien s'impatienta un peu et regarda avec attention sa montre. Cela faisais déjà cinq bonnes minutes qu'elle devrait être sortie.

Le chauffeur d'Adrien lui, l'avait prévenu de son retard.

Le jeune-homme commença à perdre légèrement patience. Qu'est ce qui pouvait bien la retenir à l'intérieur ? Après un moment d'hésitation il se décida à la rejoindre. A l'entrée tout paraissait calme, aucun problème à l'horizon, selon lui. Il prit l'ascenseur jusqu'au deuxième étage, celui ou se trouvait le bureau de Marinette. Alors qu'il s'engouffrait dans le couloir, il entendit des gémissement suivit d'un bruit sourd. Cinq petites secondes plus tard, il fit face à une Marinette complètement terrorisée. La jeune styliste était dans un piteux état sa jupe était en partie relevé et ses collants déchirés. Et que dire de son pull à manche longue, totalement décousue qui dévoilait une épaule et le début d'un sous-vêtement ?

Marinette était complètement paniquée, elle avait les yeux embués de larmes, les joues rougies par la honte et la peau plus blanche qu'un linge. Ses cheveux étaient tout ébouriffés et sa respiration lourde. Elle observa un instant Adrien avec terreur. Elle baissa ensuite honteusement la tête et se mit à lui souffler tout doucement, tout en courant en direction de l'ascenseur : « Ne me regarde pas, je suis trop misérable ! ».

Adrien profondément choqué n'osa pas répliquer. Seulement, il sentit un feu inconnu le brûler de toute part. Il le sentait, ce soir, il allait tuer ce type !


	2. résumé

Le jeu du chat et de la souris

Obsession :

June adolescente tourmentée voue un véritable culte à Ladybug. Elle est prête à tout pour se faire remarquer par la jeune héroïne, quitte à lui prendre son cher Adrien...

Le chantage :

Maxime un jeune cadre rencontre Crunx une entité magique cousine des Kwamis. Fou amoureux de Ladybug, il utilisera ce nouveau Kwami pour la faire chanter.


	3. Maxime et Crunx

« Marinette, Marinette lèves-toi, tu vas encore être en retard ! ». S'écria une petite boule rouge du nom de Tikki.

Mais...euh, j'ai encore sommeil.

Je sais que c'est dure, mais tu dois vraiment te lever !

Non mais quelle idée aussi de se faire akumatisé en pleine nuit ? Répliqua la jeune-fille.

Allez, allez Marinette, fais un effort.

C'est bon je me lève. Tu as gagné ! Fit-elle. »

Depuis bientôt deux ans la jeune-fille habitait dans un petit appartement parisien à proximité de son lieu de stage et de son école. Elle avait cours deux jours par semaine. Le reste du temps elle effectuait des stages. Mais, depuis cette année, elle avait été recruté par Gabriel Agreste en personne. Enfin, par ses associés. Peut-être que le souvenir d'un chapeau melon avait joué...Bon bon, elle devait son stage en grande partie à Adrien Agreste . Il travaillait pour son père en tant que mannequin et en tant qu' assistant. Il avait entendu par l'intermédiaire de Nino qu'elle cherchait une place. Se souvenant de son énorme potentiel, il avait proposé sa candidature. Pour autant, leurs relations n'étaient pas au beau fixe. A l'aube de ses dix-sept ans elle lui avait avoué ses sentiments, qu'il ne lui avait bien sur pas retourné. Depuis, Marinette et Adrien ne se voyaient quand de rares occasions. Pour le jeune-homme la situation était idéale pour se rapprocher à nouveau de son ancienne amie. Et, étonnamment, Marinette allait dans ce sens elle aussi. Ce n'était pas flagrant, mais chaque jour leur amitié progressait. Du côté de leurs alter-ego au contraire, tout était parfait ou presque. Depuis maintenant quelques semaines, Chat Noir et Ladybug s'étaient mutuellement avoués leurs sentiments. Marinette attendait de connaître un peu mieux son partenaire en tant que petit-ami avant de lui dévoiler son identité civile. Tout semblait aller pour le mieux, et pourtant revers scénaristique, tout allait changer.

Au cœur de Paris, un vieil homme venait de décéder laissant à ses héritiers le loisir de récupérer ses biens. C'était le cas de Maxime, jeune cadre ambitieux des industries Agreste. En farfouillant de part et d'autre dans la maison, il finit par découvrir un objet insolite. Une sorte de grande équerre ornée de symboles anciens. Piqué par la curiosité, il prit l'objet avec lui. Qui sait ? Cet objet valait peut-être une fortune ? Une fois arrivé chez lui il étudia ledit objet sous toutes ses coutures. Il ne comprenait rien au charabia des inscriptions, mais demain, il passerait chez l'antiquaire afin d'en connaître sa valeur. Seulement, à force de manipuler cet objet dans tous les sens il se coupa avec. Hormis une légère douleur à l'index il eut aussi une grande frayeur. Et pour cause au contact du sang l'équerre se mit à briller et une petite boule marron fit son apparition.

« Bonjour déclara la petite boule, je suis Crunx, le Kwami de tous les Kwamis.

-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette horreur ! S'écria le jeune-homme. Et ça parle en plus.

Je suis le Kwami de la création. Répéta l'entité magique.

C'est quoi ça d'abord un Kwami ?

Un être magique qui confère des pouvoirs.

Comme Ladybug et Chat Noir ? Moi aussi je veux être un Super-héros !

Oui, c'est exactement ça.

Trop cool, je veux en être. Je me vois déjà sauté de toit en toit en compagnie de la jolie héroïne...

Je suis désolé, je ne donne pas de pouvoirs...

Quoi ?

Je te l'ai dit, je suis le Kwami de la création des Kwamis. J'ai été créé pour créer mes congénères. Mais, à proprement parler, je n'ai aucun pouvoir.

Nooon ! Mais à quoi peux-tu me servir alors ?

Je ferai tout ce que mon porteur me dira de faire...fit-il en s'inclinant.

Pff, j'imagine que tu ne connais pas l'identité des super-héros de Paris ?

Non...

Quel barbe, pff aucune utilité ce petit être marron...

En revanche, je peux les reconnaître...

Comment ?

J'ai créé les Kwamis, ils sont chacun une partie infime de moi même. Si je suis proche d'un Kwami je pourrais ressentir sa présence. Et, de là je pourrais débusquer son porteur.

Hmmm...en fin de compte, tu pourrais m'être utile.

Merci maitre ».

Depuis son apparition la jeune héroine de Paris avait subjugué Maxime. Elle représentait tout ce qui l'attirait, la beauté, la force et le courage. Il avait toujours été jaloux de son coéquipier. Il restait persuadé qu'il aurait fait un bien meilleur Chat Noir que l'actuel. Et, compte tenu de son charme légendaire, la demoiselle n'aurait pu que succomber. Mais, tout cela allait changer maintenant. Bientôt il découvrirait qui se cachaient sous le masque des deux super-héros.


	4. Chapter 2: Le secret

Marinette était en chemin pour les entreprises Agreste lorsque son téléphone bipa. Elle eut un sourire malicieux et se saisit de l'appareil.

Chaton : J'ai hâte d'être à ce soir ;) Passes une bonne journée Malady.

Ladybug : A ce soir mon chaton.

Ce soir, ils fêteraient ensemble deux semaines de couple. Pour les deux super-héros il s'agissait d'un grand pas en avant. En effet, Marinette avait promis à son partenaire que d'ici la fin du mois elle se sentirait prête à lui révéler son identité civile. Et, plus les jours avançaient plus la demoiselle se sentait en confiance. Ils s'étaient connus il y a quelques années maintenant, et c'était Chat Noir, son meilleur ami, son partenaire contre le crime. Ce n'était pas n'importe qui quand même ! Non vraiment, selon la jeune-femme rien ne pouvait ternir cette solide relation.

Maxime Galant arrivait d'un pas décidé à l'entreprise lui aussi, d'ici quelques heures voir quelques jours il connaîtrait enfin l'identité de sa chère Ladybug. Crunx l'avait pourtant prévenu, il se pouvait qu'il ne croise jamais ni l'un ni l'autre des super-héros. Et pour cause ? Paris était une ville immense, les chances de Maxime étaient donc très minces selon le petit Kwami. Et pourtant à peine entrée dans le bâtiment, son aura fut titiller. Oui, Tikki le kwami de Ladybug était dans les parages, ça ne faisait aucun doute. Il se cacha sous l'oreille de son porteur pour lui murmurer ses mots :

« Ladybug est ici, je sens la présence de Tikki.

C'est incroyable la chance que j'ai aujourd'hui. Si ça se trouve on travaille ensemble, ou mieux encore c'est une de mes supérieures. A moi la promotion !

C'est encore un peu flou Maxime, je sens sa présence mais je ne pourrais pas encore désigner sa porteuse.

La barbe, on est pas moins de trois cent à travailler ici, entre les mannequins, les stylistes et les couturiers.

Là ! S'écria Crunx. C'est elle j'en suis sur.

Ou ça ou ça ? S'exclama le jeune-homme. »

Sous ses yeux, une jeune-femme brune aux longs cheveux noirs attachés en chignon haut et aux yeux bleus éclatant s'avança. Elle portait une ravissante jupe noire évasée et un léger pull crème qui dévoilait ses épaules aussi blanches que la couleur de la crème. Elle était éblouissante de beauté, comme toujours.

Encore sous le choc, il ne fit que murmurer un faible bonjour auquel elle répondit sans grand enthousiasme. Maxime avait la gorge serré. Ladybug n 'était autre que la jolie stagiaire du troisième qui avait repoussé ses avances il y a deux mois de ça. Mais pour lui tout ça faisait désormais partit de leur passé. Maintenant qu'il connaissait son grand secret il ne la lâcherait plus d'une semelle. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle ne tombe sous son charme.

« Malgré tout, s'exclama Maxime, j'ai besoin d'évaluer mes potentiels rivaux. Le secret de la séduction c'est la préparation.

-Ah oui ? Répondit Crunx en souriant, j'ai toujours cru que c'était plutôt le consentement.

Qu'est ce que tu sous-entends ?

Je n'ai pas l'impression que tu lui fait plus d'effet que ça.

On ne se connaît pas bien encore, c'est tout !

Si tu le dis...après tout l'espoir fait vivre ! »

Soudain Crunx se stoppa, cette présence, c'était celle de Plagg. Il en était sur. Le doute n'était plus possible lorsqu'il fit face à un jeune blondinet aux grands yeux verts. Il murmura à l'oreille de Maxime :

« Et voilà notre Chat Noir.

Tu plaisantes ?

Non, je ressens une grande force en lui, tout comme pour Ladybug précédemment.

Ce gars c'est Adrien Agreste, le fils du patron et accessoirement mon boss aussi. J'y crois pas, ce mec à la moitié de Paris à ses pieds. Non seulement il est beau, riche et intelligent, mais en plus il sauve le monde la moitié du temps. Qui m'a fichu un prétendant pareil pour la femme de ma vie !

Tu devrais peut-être laisser tomber non ?

Hors de question, Ladybug m'appartiendra, coûte que coûte. »

Le jeune cadre rejoignit alors sans tarder son bureau au deuxième étages. Il était pensif. Comment devait-il s'y prendre pour séduire la jeune-femme ? Ils n'étaitent pas très proche, s'étant croisé une dizaine de fois tout au plus. Pour autant, il était vite tomber sous son charme. Une demoiselle belle et sympathique, que demander de plus à un jeune célibataire ? Certes, à l'époque il n'avait pas encore fait le rapprochement entre elle et Ladybug. Et sans l'intervention de Crunx il ne l'aurait sans doute jamais fait. Mais, dès leur première entrevue il l'aavait tenté de flirter avec elle sans grand succès. Il savait juste qu'elle aimait la mode ( ce qui n'était pas très difficile à deviner au vu de son affectation), qu'elle aimait les pâtisseries ( ses parents tenaient une boulangerie-pâtisserie, là non plus rien de très dur à deviner) et surtout qu'elle aimait Adrien Agreste ( vu les œillades quasi-permanente qu'elle lançait au beau modèle). Seulement, il avait aussi remarqué que depuis quelques temps, elle avait stoppé toute interaction avec ce dernier. Avait-elle laisser tomber ? A moins qu'un autre garçon avait eu raison d'elle ? C'était le même cas pour Adrien Agreste qui passait son temps sur son portable le sourire aux lèvres et le regard rêveur, depuis plus ou moins dix jours. Au moment exact ou Marinette avait stoppé ses séances de contemplation. Cela faisait trop de coïncidences. Pourtant il était presque sur que ni Chat Noir ni Ladybug ne connaissaient l'identité de l'autre. Alors, il ne restait plus qu'une unique possibilité. Chat Noir et Ladybug sortaient désormais ensemble s'en s'être révélé au préalable leurs identités civiles.

Alors c'était maintenant qu 'il devait agir. Il se devait de les empêcher de se découvrir. Car une fois que cela serait fait, le duo serait invincible. Il échafauda donc un plan sur le reste de la journée. Ce soir, il passerait à la première étape.


End file.
